AL Limite De La Oscuridad
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: la muerte de sasuke uchiha acaba con la poca esperanza de Hinata. el tiempo pasa y ella empieza a llenarse de odio hacia todos. incluyendo a los responsables de la muerte de su mejor amigo. Pero una propuesta sera la detonante para que ella este al limite de la oscuridad AB LEMON


Curiosa miraba el hermoso lago que parecía brillar con luz propia. El paisaje que admiraba hipnotizaba sus sentidos. Los colores reinaban, uno que otro conejo se acercaba a ella, su mano reiteradas veces intento tocarlo. Pero esa pequeña mota de hebras blancas daba un salto y volvía a su madriguera. Ciertamente eso la entristecía pero aun más saber que su mejor amigo pronto se iría aun viaje sin retorno.

Con cuidado se levanto sacudiendo sus ropas, camino sin rumbo al hospital de su aldea, las calles jamás le habían parecido tan largas. El ruido de los mercaderes solo la inquietaba, su cuerpo temblaba, mientras que en su corazón se oprimía de manera asfixiante. El rostro de él vino a su mente **"AQUELLO ERA UN AVISO.** Aterrada corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Llego agitada a la puerta de su apartamento y sin decir nada corrió hacia la habitación de él. De un solo golpe abrió la puerta, la luz deslumbrante del interior la cegó. Pero tal como ese halo de luz vino se fue, dejando ver aun niño que no pasaba de los doce años, descansando en un pequeño sillón de espuma viejo como todo lo demás. Camino lentamente, ningún ruido se produjo, su caminar fue como la de un felino. Al igual que su delicadeza al llamarlo reiteradas veces, este abrió sus ojos que ya casi no tenían brillo.

**Sasuke.**-dijo la pequeña que lo único que hacía era dirigirle su sonrisa más bonita.-Hinata- fue la respuesta de su amigo que intentaba abrazarla, pero ella adivinando sus pensamientos lo rodeo con sus brazos intentando así transmitir toda su fuerza y valor.-**Si…si…sigues…así…me...acostumbrare.**..bromeo el niño..**-Ya…debiste...acostumbrarte...Sasuke.**-respon dio ella usando el mismo tono de voz juguetón.

**Humppp.-**Dijieron al mismo tiempo, cosa que a sasuke lo tomo por sorpresa, pues ella solía quejarse de su frase favorita.

-**Quiero ir al bosque ahora.**-declaro, pero las repercusiones de su pedido no tardaron en llegar, pero el insistió hasta que logro convencerla, claro que no faltaron las condiciones, Hinata le puso dos chopas de lana, un saco impermeable para que el frio húmedo no le afectase, su pantalón fue sustituido por dos buzos gruesos, sus manos fueron protegidas con guantes y sus pies con unas botas marrones. Parecía más gordito vestido así, pero ese era el precio que tenía que pagar para poder ver el lugar que más le gustaba.

Salieron sin prisa y su caminar también lo fue, tomaron un rumbo distinto debido a que Hinata había visto a una banda de niñas ocultas tras los matorrales devorando a sasuke con la mirada. El camino fue la largo pero la recompensa fue mayor.

Ahora ella estaba ahí sentada a su lado, ambos viendo la enorme cascada cuya agua empezaba a formar en la superficie diminutas capaz de hielo, pronto ese lugar quedaría cristalizado en ese duro invierno que ya había llegado. Sus ojos blancos miraban como los labios de él temblaban, con sus manitas temblando acaricio su mejilla, el volteo y mirando aquella niña que tanto adoraba, agradeció su ayuda o al menos lo que su orgullo Uchiha le permitió. Al final vio como aquellos ojos tan blancos como la luna y brillantes como las estrellas eran nublados por el llanto.

El también quería llorar, quería deshacerse de aquel dolor que lo carcomía desde que se entero de su padecimiento. Poco a poco su deseo se hizo realidad y con su alma rota hablo.

-**Per….Per..dona…que..e..no…estare..a…tu..lado…perd onpor..que..se..que..te.. ..qui..siera..luchar.. . ..Pero..se.. .alma...siempre…estara…ahi. .lado…recuerda…que…soy..tu..angel..guardian..y..de sde..los..cielos…te..cui..da…re.**

Fue lo último que dijo el pequeño sasuke uchiha antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

**¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!**.-repitió ella hasta quedar sin voz, mientras se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas..**!Despierta..por favor!.**-pidió desde el fondo de su corazón, pero el ya no despertaba, lo abrazo y beso su frente esperando que este volviera, pero era inútil, el se había ido al igual que su corazón.

Lloro y lloro, solo de sus labios salían pequeños susurros difíciles de entender, sus mejillas rojizas delataban su estado, ella se estaba muriendo del dolor, acababa de perder a su mejor amigo, a su confidente, aquella persona a la cual admiraba desde sus tres años. Gimoteo tras gimoteo y lagrima tras lagrima su dolor no mermo, lo único que mermo fueron sus ganas de vivir. De sonreír. De luchar de intentar si quiera seguir un camino que ahora lucia sin rumbo.

**Continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaa**


End file.
